Son Goku (Canon, Dragon Ball Heroes)/Paleomario66
Base= |-|Super Saiyan= |-|Super Saiyan 3= |-|Super Saiyan 4= 'Summary' At some point in history an alternative timeline is born when Goku becomes a fundamental ally to the Time Patrol under the Supreme Kai of Time, and takes a full on job as a Time Patroller. Xeno Goku in this timeline performed the Super Saiyan God ritual and absorbed his "God Ki" onto his various Super Saiyan transformations. ''Powers and Stats'' Tier: High 2-A Name: Son Goku Origin: Dragon Ball Heroes Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Saiyan God, Time Patroller Powers and Abilities: Master Martial Artist, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets, and form defensive barriers), Ki Sensing (Can locate others by reading their ki), Enhanced Senses (Even without ki training, Goku has exceptional senses that allow him to locate small, distant objects by tracking their smell, see clearly over long distances, and track the movements of others even in pitch black conditions by feeling vibrations in the air), Flight, Reactive Power Level (As a Saiyan, Goku grows stronger every time he fights and can become stronger in the midst of combat, vastly increasing in strength whenever he is mortally injured), Afterimage Creation, Power Mimicry (Can easily replicate other Ki-based techniques after seeing them once), Energy / Ki Absorption, Light Manipulation (Can create flashes of light to blind opponents), Healing (Can heal others, carries Senzu Beans with him), Information Analysis, Telepathy (Can telepathically communicate with others and read minds), Teleportation, Spatial Manipulation (Anyone with God Ki can open holes in space to summon meteors. Can create his own space/dimension), Time Manipulation (Can create a dimension in which time is slowed), Summoning (Can summon Shenron or Super Shenron), Statistics Amplification (Goku can greatly enhance his capabilities with Kaio-ken, by potentially up to one hundred times), Transformation (Can transform into a Super Saiyan, increasing his capabilities drastically), Cannot be sensed by beings lesser than a God, Possibly Portal Creation (Characters stronger than or equal to Super Buu and Gotenks should be able to perform the Vice Shout through sheer power), Resistance to Electricity Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Empathic Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Survived attacks from Shroom that targeted his soul), Mind Manipulation (Demigra couldn't take over his mind and make him a Time Breaker), Magic (Demigra questioned why his magic wouldn't work on him), Temporal BFR (Was unaffected by one of Demigra's attacks, which had sent Beat through time), and Time Stop (Repeatedly resisted Hit's attempts to freeze him in time until Hit powered up further) Attack Potency: High Multiverse level+ (Was overpowering both Giant and final form Demigra and defeated him as a SS1. As a Super Saiyan 3, one-shot Gravy, who is stronger than Demigra. Alongside Beat, in a similar way to Demigra, transcended the DBH Multiverse and the crack of time. They transcended to the "Real world", a dimension that views DBH as fiction compared to their own) Speed: Immeasurable (Superior to many characters such as Mira and the Avatar from Dokkan Battle. Far superior to Future Trunks who could physically exist beyond time and space as well Towa and Mira, both of whom exist beyond the natural flow of time. Also superior to Demigra who existed in the Crack of Time for over 75 million years. Can physically fly to different timelines like Vegeta) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: High Multiversal+ (Can harm Demigra with his attacks and one-shot Gravy) Durability: High Multiverse level+ (Tanked attacks from Demigra who warped and almost destroyed the entire DBH Multiverse in his base form, then tanked attacks from his Final Form and could fight on par with him as a SSJ1. Effortlessly defeated Gravy who is far stronger than Demigra as a SSJ3) Stamina: Extremely high, can use up to Kaioken x100 which normally would put strains on his body. Range: Extended melee range. High Multiversal+ with ki blasts and attacks. Standard Equipment: Power Pole and a bag of Senzu Beans which he carries on his waist. Intelligence: Xeno Goku lacks knowledge when it comes to things that aren't related to fighting, Goku is a master of prodigal skill when it comes to martial arts, with years of experience fighting against powerful opponents with a plethora of abilities. Weaknesses: None Notable. NOTE: The claim that the Crack of Time transcends the DB Heroes Multiverse is extremely faulty. Though it is implied that XV2 Demigra was going [https://imgur.com/a/y24Aq to transcend the Dragon Ball Xenoverse multiverse and it's space-time], this in no way implies that the Crack of Time is 5-D. The Crack of Time is explained to be separate dimension from the main multiverse that Demigra was imprisoned in. The Supreme Kai of Time makes no mention of the Crack of Time transcending the DBXV2 multiverse in any way. Category:Paleomario66 Category:Tier 2